


Kisses Like Copper

by minbins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Supernatural Beings, Confessions, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, Getting Together, Human Bang Chan, Human Lee Minho | Lee Know, Implied Fucking, M/M, Minho POV, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, aphrodisiac venom, blood tw - this is a vampire au, but no dubcon involving venom i promise, established fwb minchan, not overall that explicit, pining minho, poly dynamics, some grinding, they're all gay the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: “Why, Chan?” Minho sighs. “Youknowwhat Mrs Higgins said— you’re not allowed to keep pulling shit like this in a rented apartment, especially not after that werewolf.”“There wasn’tthatmuch property damage."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 35
Kudos: 481





	Kisses Like Copper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teatimetaemint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimetaemint/gifts).



> thank you to @teatimetaemint for this:
> 
> They requested: _Chan has taken in a newly turned vampire, and enlists his best friend/fwb Minho's help once he realises he's not enough to feed him on his own. Minho agrees, as he's in love with Chan and would do just about anything for him. It can be them taking care of him while admitting their feelings, but can also turn into the beginning of a poly relationship._
> 
> (I chose the poly route)

The fact that Minho is unsurprised when his best friend calls him about a vampire in his apartment says a lot about Chan. 

Minho, who had merely sighed heavily and gone to grab his coat after hanging it up, now finds himself in front of Chan’s apartment block, bouncing on his toes a little to stave off the cold. He should probably have grabbed a sweatshirt as well as the coat, if he’s honest, but Minho had been in too much of a hurry to get here to consider it at the time. Chan is like this, picking up strays left right and centre, and Minho doesn’t trust him not to get himself hurt in the process. Sure, Minho is a little past whipped for his foolhardy best friend, but that’s nothing new, really. Looking down at his feet, Minho notices that he’s wearing odd trainers, one hot pink and the other neon green. He’d wondered what all the weird looks on the tube had been for— hopefully it looks more like a deliberate fashion statement than the hurried reality of his attire. 

He pushes the buzzer again, impatient. If he gets hypothermia waiting for his dumb ass to open the door, then Minho is going to haunt him like Chan has never been haunted before. And that’s no overstatement; Chan has been haunted at least half a dozen times in the past, though only two had grown violent. Minho had called the exorcist on those ones, a pair of twins hellbent on dragging Chan into the afterlife with them, even though Chan had pouted for a week about how he ‘could have made them nice eventually’. These sorts of things are why Minho has gotten here in record speed, mismatched shoes and all. For all he knows, Chan could be half-drained of blood by now. Who knows what kind of vampire he’s willingly invited into his home?

Because of _course_ Chan has invited a vampire into his home, knowing full well that once the doorway enchantment is broken there's no resealing it against a malignant guest. This is just how Chan is, love him or hate him. _And by God does Minho love him._ Minho loves Chan more than he should, and really doesn’t want him to end up vamp-drained before Minho can even work up the nerve to confess. Frustrated and growing a little panicked, Minho holds down the buzzer without pause, until _finally_ the intercom crackles.

“Minho?” It’s Chan’s voice, staticky but definitely alive.

Minho allows himself a quick sigh of relief, but only for a moment. He has a best friend to be thoroughly annoyed with, after all. “Chan if you don’t let me up _immediately,_ I swear to God I'll make you regret you were ever born!”

“Ah,” Chan replies intelligently. “I see you’re not loving my new living situation.” 

Wisely, he follows that with pushing the button on his end that lets Minho in. Chan knows Minho better than just about anyone, inside and out, and knows his threats are far from idle when he’s angry. Minho, too impatient to wait for the elevator given Chan is only on the second floor, runs up the stairs, taking them two at a time in his haste. Before he can start banging on the door, it opens. There Chan stands, a sheepish smile on his face and visibly half-hard in his pants. _“Chan.”_ Minho’s voice is icy. “Did you already let that newborn bite you?”

“He was hungry…” Chan protests, pouting as Minho pushes past him, throwing his coat over the back of one of Chan’s breakfast bar chairs while he kicks off his shoes. “You know I had to help, Min.”

And Minho does, knows Chan has a bleeding heart bigger than anyone knows, and it makes sense that right now he has a bleeding wrist to boot. “You didn’t even let him seal it?”

“I pulled away before the venom could hit too much, and left him in the spare room to calm down,” Chan explains, and Minho is selfishly relieved at the implications. Chan hasn’t _done_ anything with this vampire. Minho has no right to be jealous, really— Chan isn’t his, not past their complex friendship. Minho only _has_ Chan for stolen moments, a long-going friends with benefits arrangement that Minho really shouldn’t have let himself fall into. He tried fooling himself into thinking he can be content with just that at first. Even now, when he knows it’ll never be enough, he keeps telling himself that it’s better than nothing. Chan being with Minho like that prolongs the time before he finds someone else to.

“Why, Chan?” Minho sighs. “You _know_ what Mrs Higgins said— you’re not allowed to keep pulling shit like this in a rented apartment, especially not after that werewolf.”

“There wasn’t _that_ much property damage,” Chan argues. The pout is back, and Minho has to fight the initial instinct to melt at the sight. _You’re mad at him right now,_ he reminds himself, _he has another fucking supernatural being in his apartment, and this one’s teeth make people horny._ “And!” Chan smiles, like it’ll win Minho over. It does, only a little, but Minho is loathe to admit it. “She doesn’t even need to know that he’s a vampire— newborns can be as tame as older vamps as long as they drink enough, you know that.”

Even with his abysmal score in non-human biology in high school, Minho _does_ know that, but- “And how exactly are you gonna manage that blood volume? We both know how much newborns drink, you need at least two volunteers to safely feed them.”

“Well, I’ve taken the two week period off, so I have me,” Chan starts, and then pauses.

“That’s one.”

“And I have…” Chan trails off, looks up at Minho with puppy eyes, pout to the max.

Minho sees through his ploy immediately. “Absolutely not.”

“Please?”

_“No,_ Chan. You’re not roping me into another one of your pity projects.”

“You were just saying how you wanted to take a break from work,” Chan argues, voice that deliberate shade of whiny that usually means he wants something sexual, though here Minho isn’t quite so lucky.

“I meant a _holiday,_ Channie,” Minho bites back, “not alternating shifts so a newborn can get their fix!”

“But Min,” Chan slumps a little, and Minho’s heart aches to see it. “The volunteer list at the centre is full, he doesn’t have anywhere else to go. Not anyone who wouldn’t exploit him…”

Chan isn’t wrong. Newborns need fresh blood for their first two weeks before they can switch to the governmental handout scheme, and when the volunteer program is full, newborns often end up looking for supply on the black market. It’s never a fair exchange. _Curse Chan and his stupid morals, and curse Minho’s susceptibility to them, too._

“Okay.” Minho near spits the word out, unwilling but convinced. 

Chan beams, bouncing into Minho’s arms like an overexcited labrador. He then wraps him up in a thank-you hug that involves Minho being lifted clean off the floor and spun in a circle. “Thank you thank you thank you,” Chan babbles, kissing Minho messily, his smile so wide that a dazed Minho can’t quite believe he ever considered saying no to him. “Hyunjin will be so grateful,” he says, and then calls, “Hyunjin! You can come out now.”

Minho hears scuffling in Chan’s spare room, and freezes up. “Hyunjin?!” he asks, alarmed. “Your coworker, Hyunjin? Cute floppy haired boy with the eyebrow piercing?”

“Yes, that Hyunjin— he got turned by a rogue vamp yesterday on his way back from his shift,” Chan confirms, and sure enough, out ‘that Hyunjin’ comes into Chan’s living room. He looks decidedly less human, with blood smeared around his mouth and glaring red eyes, but he’s still annoyingly adorable to look at. Minho hates him. He’s jealous by nature, and Adonis over there working side by side with Chan at the coffee shop day in and day out has been a long source of harboured resentment. Minho realises, of course, that Hyunjin likely doesn’t deserve this, but Minho’s love for his best friend transcends rationality at times. 

“You think I’m cute, Minho?” Hyunjin beams, seeming delighted at the news. His cute smile has gotten a whole lot sharper, but Hyunjin still somehow maintains that same defenceless demeanour he’s always had. Of course. Hypersensitive hearing comes with the, you know, vampirism. At least it’s not like Twilight, where the vampires get prettier when they turn. Minho doesn’t think he could stand a chance against Hyunjin if he got any more beautiful. 

“No.” Minho glares at him, and Hyunjin’s happy smile wilts. He feels only a little bad about it. 

If Minho had known that it was Hyunjin, he would have agreed immediately to Chan’s plan. Not out of some sense of charity, no, but because he doesn’t want to leave Chan alone with the stupidly pretty newborn. The aphrodisiac in vampire venom is not one that Minho is chancing Chan falling prey to, even though it appears that he has the self control to pull away. It’s not like a roofie or anything, just eliciting a physical response that people often succumb to when there’s already attraction there. Minho would be stupid to expect Chan not to harbour some sense of attraction towards his coworker. Hell, even Minho finds him hot, as much as he hates his perfect guts.

“Are you okay to help Hyunjin now, Min?” Chan asks, his gentle question cutting through the thick veil of tension that has descended upon his living room. 

“You gonna help _me_ after, Channie?” he asks, voice innocent but implication anything but. “You wouldn’t leave your Minnie all achy, would you?” Minho doesn't ever risk the possessive tone in any other situation than sexual, but he knows how Chan loves it in the moment.

Chan’s eyes darken, and Minho is reminded of how dishevelled he’d looked in the doorway. Of course— Chan is still needy, too. “I wouldn’t dream of it, darling,” Chan promises, and Minho smiles. For now, he’s won. He leans down, pulls Chan into a kiss that reminds them both of how they’re soon to relieve each other’s tension. 

“Come on, pretty boy,” Minho beckons, pleased as Hyunjin follows him to the couch without complaint. He may annoy the hell out of Minho, but at least he’s good.

“You think I’m pretty?”

“You think I’m _blind?”_ Minho replies, raising an eyebrow. “I’d tell you to look in a mirror, but…” he trails off. Perhaps he’s cruel, but he really doesn’t like Hyunjin. At least he’s guaranteed sex with Chan after this. “Come on, then,” he urges Hyunjin with that fact in mind. “Bite me.”

Hyunjin’s red eyes grow brighter, and Minho sees him tremble as he tries to hold himself back. Under different circumstances, it would be endearing just how well behaved he is, even now. “Where?” Hyunjin asks. His voice cracks mid-word. 

Minho holds out his wrist disinterestedly, and Hyunjin pounces on it like a lion would an ill-fated gazelle. Determined not to lose face in front of Chan, Minho stays quiet through the initial pain, a slight tightening of his lips the only indication that he’s actually feeling it. Then, _it_ comes, venom suddenly coursing through Minho like hot fire. His back arches, and he pushes his wrist closer to Hyunjin without even realising he’s doing so, desperate to feel it even more. _“Fuck,”_ Minho gasps out, straining in his pants near-instantly. 

A few more tortuously giddy seconds pass, and then Chan is pushing Hyunjin back. For a moment, Hyunjin snarls at Chan, but then he shakes his head, clearing it of the base instinct. “Sorry,” the pretty vampire apologises, hanging his head. Gently, he licks over Minho’s wrist to close the wound, trembling as he holds his hand for a moment to keep it still. He’s hard too, Minho notices. They hadn’t been taught about such a mirror effect in biology, but Minho supposes it makes sense. 

“It’s fine-” Chan starts to brush it off, but Minho is tugging him away with a glare in Hyunjin’s direction before he can finish speaking. Chan has a promise to live up to, after all, and Minho intends on being as loud as possible to spite Hyunjin and his sensitive ears. The vampire will be biting Chan next, after all, and Minho is absolutely going to leave plenty of marks of his own to remind Hyunjin that Chan is his lover already. No venom is going to change that, not if Minho has any say in it. 

——————————— 

Minho stays the night, clinging to Chan in a display of neediness he doesn’t often permit himself. In the morning, he heads back to his own apartment, packs up a suitcase, and heads right on back to Chan’s apartment. As soon as Minho is back to watch over the newborn vamp in his apartment, Chan heads out to go stock up on groceries. Minho is going to be there for the next two weeks straight (ha), so they need plenty of food between them. 

Sat at Chan’s breakfast bar, Hyunjin watching him from the couch with those melancholy red eyes, Minho calls his work and gets two weeks off due to a ‘family emergency’ which he doesn’t specify. He thinks of Chan as family, after all. His work don’t kick up a fuss, thankfully — this is the first leave he’s taken in over a year, so he’s owed it and then some. “Why are you looking at me like that, Hyunjin?” Minho questions, somewhat confrontationally.

“Did I do something to make you mad at me?” Hyunjin asks, “You keep glaring…”

Minho rolls his eyes, though a sense of guilt does come seeping into his heart. “No, it’s nothing,” he lies. He can’t exactly tell Hyunjin that he’s so pretty that it scares Minho in many, many ways. “I’m gonna go take a nap in Channie’s room, knock on the door when you need me.”

——————————— 

“Can I join?” Hyunjin asks.

Minho is sat on the couch, _Friends_ reruns playing on the TV and a bowl of pretzels by his side. He’s comfort eating them by the handful. Chan has been called unexpectedly back into work because of an “extreme sugar spillage”, or at least that had been what it sounded like when Chan hurriedly explained in the morning. Telling Minho that he’d fed Hyunjin before he woke him up, Chan had pressed a quick kiss to Minho’s lips to preemptively wipe off the pout to follow, and ran out of the apartment to deal with the work crisis. After five days of constant Chan, Minho misses him now he’s out for the day. It’s stupid, he knows, but it aches regardless of logic.

He’s lonely, so he gives in. “Sure.”

“Yay!” Hyunjin beams. _He actually says ‘yay!’ out loud. Could he be any cuter? Minho hates it._ “What’s this? Law and Order? I know Chan mentioned that you liked that once.”

Why does Hyunjin remember such a banal detail about Minho? “No,” he replies, trying to ignore how happy Hyunjin looks at being allowed to sit with him, “this is Friends. Hyunjin, have you not _seen_ Friends?”

“No?...”

Minho sighs heavily. He doesn’t really want to watch TV with the distractingly pretty vampire, not that Minho _cares_ that he’s pretty, but it’s a federal crime that Hyunjin hasn’t seen Friends. Minho himself hadn’t until a few years ago when Chan forced him to, and he supposes it’s his turn to pass on the torch, so to speak. Clicking onto Chan’s Netflix, Minho settles back. “Time to educate you, Hwang.”

“You know my last name?”

“Of course I do, you’ve been Channie’s coworker for two years.” _And, Minho had stalked his social media in the hopes he’d find out he was just an overly friendly straight guy. He isn’t._ He’s now an overly gay vampire.

“I never thought you paid any attention to me, is all,” Hyunjin explains, voice small and shy. It’s cuter than it should be. “I’m glad you do.”

“Shush,” Minho doesn’t want to be fighting off an internal crisis right now, so he represses it. _Hyunjin isn’t even that pretty,_ he tries and fails to convince himself. “Three episodes and then I’ll be your bloodbank again before we continue binging, deal?”

——————————— 

Chan comes home that evening and finds Hyunjin curled up and snoring softly, his head on Minho’s lap. Minho doesn’t want it there, he swears, but Hyunjin had fallen asleep during Season 2, Episode 4, and Minho didn’t have the heart to move him. Vampires don’t need to sleep all that much, Minho remembers from class, but they like to recharge when they feel safe. 

Hyunjin feels safe around him. _Why?_

Knowing that Hyunjin should really feed again now Chan’s back, Minho gently shakes him awake. It’s a shame that vampires can still blush— Minho really, really wishes they couldn’t, because the adorably surprised look on Hyunjin’s face when he wakes up makes Minho’s heart stop. It’s because he’s worried Chan will find Hyunjin cuter than him, right? 

Minho keeps telling himself that, even as he fights the urge to coo over Hyunjin’s whining as he realises he’s hungry. It’s absolutely not cute at all. Not in the slightest. 

——————————— 

Minho hates that he’s starting to hate Hyunjin a little less. 

He’s too endearing for his own good, and especially not Minho’s. One time, when they’re alone together while Chan checks in at work again (they're lost without him), Hyunjin politely asks if he can _please_ feed, just a little. They don’t normally do so alone, but Hyunjin’s self control has come on in leaps and bounds for the near two weeks they’ve been feeding him. It’s not long until they’re free of their obligation to him as a newborn. Minho doesn’t rejoice over that fact quite as much as he ought to. If only so he doesn’t have to dwell over how cute Hyunjin is when he’s needy any longer, Minho agrees, propping himself against the couch cushions as always and offering up his wrist. 

“Thank you,” Hyunjin whispers, lips pressed against his pulsepoint. Minho shivers, and he can’t even blame it on the venom just yet. 

“You’re welcome, now get on with it,” Minho retorts, trying to brush off the smothering endearment. He wants to hate Hyunjin, he _needs_ to hate him.

Hyunjin’s teeth sink in, and Minho tenses, waiting. Then, the rush hits. Minho, who can usually stay somewhat composed at this point, went into the feeding distracted enough that he’s far from level-headed from the get go. His hips shift down against the couch in a fruitless search for friction and, as Hyunjin feeds from him, Minho outright moans. It’s only fully effective when there’s already attraction there, but unfortunately for Minho he's long had that in spades. At the noise Minho lets out, Hyunjin freezes, fangs retracting. Gentle, too gentle, he closes the wound.

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asks. “Did I go too far? I thought I was doing well this time, I’m sorry.” 

Hyunjin’s head falls in a picture of contriteness, his long hair framing his face, lips stained red and his eyes that faded shade of crimson that they always are post-feed. Hyunjin is unfairly beautiful, in Minho’s opinion. He’s so pretty, so good, so fucking precious that even Minho, _Minho_ can’t hate him, not even when he’s regularly biting the man Minho loves. “It’s not you,” Minho promises. Just two weeks before, he wouldn’t have hesitated to let Hyunjin blame himself. Now, with those twelve days of close proximity, Minho just _can’t._

“I was good?” Hyunjin double checks, looking up at Minho hopefully. He’s always needier when he’s just fed, desperate for approval. Some part (a large part, even) of Minho feels awful for the way they’ve been shutting him out when he’s so vulnerable, rushing away to get themselves off with no consideration for how Hyunjin is left aching in their wake. 

“Yes,” Minho replies. “You were _so_ good, Hyunjinnie.” It’s not the first time Hyunjin has asked, but it’s the first time Minho has answered. Hyunjin lights up, and it shouldn’t be so pretty with bloody lips and sharp teeth, but-

“Minho?” Hyunjin asks, a slight tilt to his head. _Cute._ “Why are you looking at me like that?”

He hadn’t realised that he was openly staring, but once Hyunjin points it out, it becomes chillingly apparent. His eyes are fixed upon Hyunjin’s full lips, pulse heightening still further as the vampire’s tongue nervously darts out to wet them. Minho really shouldn’t, and he can’t blame it on the venom that is already ebbing from his system, but suddenly he can’t help himself, even though he hasn’t wanted this from anyone but Chan in years. Surging forwards, Minho takes too much pleasure in the way Hyunjin’s pretty eyes fly wide open, in the little _oh_ he lets out as their lips collide. Hyunjin tastes like copper, and Minho knows it’s his own blood. The thought isn’t as revolting as it sounds, not when Hyunjin is whimpering and pliant, biting at Minho’s lower lip just lightly enough as to not break the skin. 

“You can,” Minho reassures, and the pain follows within seconds, replaced shortly with that same heady pleasure. Minho doesn’t remember climbing into Hyunjin’s lap, but somehow he’s there, and halfway through grinding down against the considerable bulge in Hyunjin’s jeans, it all catches up with him. “I-I-I-” he stammers, scrambling back off his seat on Hyunjin’s lap and putting distance between them. “I’m sorry, Hyunjin,” he says, ashamed. “I didn’t ask. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.”

“I _wanted_ you to, though,” Hyunjin protests, a pout to challenge even Chan’s on his pretty face.

“That’s just the vampirism talking.”

“Minho, I’ve been attracted to you since you first visited Chan at the store…” Hyunjin tells him, voice small even as he rebuts Minho’s assumptions. “And I wasn’t a vampire then, was I?”

Minho had seen Hyunjin staring for the past couple years, sure, but his jealousy-brain had marked it down to Hyunjin checking out the competition. It’s too much to process. “No, you can’t,” he argues, “I thought you liked Chan too.”

“I do…” Hyunjin admits, his voice even softer. He sounds ashamed. “I thought you guys were together, though. No point pursuing a crush on both of you.”

“Hyunjin, I was horrible to you,” Minho says, aghast. “How can you like me after that?”

“I knew you had your reasons,” Hyunjin says, with a sad sort of smile that crushes Minho’s heart. He feels _awful._ “I forgave you from the start.”

_Minho is a terrible person, isn’t he?_

His brain is screaming and aching and _too much,_ and he ignores Hyunjin’s calling after him as he runs away. Not one step out of the apartment, however, he remembers his promise to Chan, that they would never leave Hyunjin alone there. Torn between the desire to flee and his loyalty to his best friend, Minho’s back slides down Chan’s front door until he’s sat leant against it. On the other side of the door, he hears Hyunjin tapping. 

“It’s okay, Minho, I promise,” Hyunjin tells him, voice muffled by the wood between them.

_No, it isn’t,_ Minho wants to reply. Instead, he blanks Hyunjin until he stops speaking. He hears him inside the apartment as he finally walks away from the door, defeated. Hyunjin really is wonderful. Far more so than Minho could ever hope to be. When Chan gets back, Minho should just turn him over, admit defeat. Chan can find someone to take Minho’s place, surely, someone less terrible at heart, and Chan and Hyunjin can be happy together. Minho’s heart feels like it’s trying to claw its way out of his chest, the painful sort of heartache that only crops up at times like these. He doesn’t deserve either of them.

“Minho?!” 

Broken out of his spiral by his favourite voice in the world, Minho hiccups a little. He hadn’t even realised that he was crying until now, until Chan is gathering Minho up in his arms without hesitation. “Ch-Channie,” Minho manages to choke out in between sobs, and Chan only pulls him closer. “I’m s-s-sorry.”

“What happened, Min?” Chan asks softly, pulling Minho still closer until they’re near melding into one. It’s closer than Minho deserves.

“...I kissed Hyunjin.”

“Okay, that admittedly wasn’t what I was expecting, but, what? Did he freak out on you?”

“No, he liked it.”

Chan pauses, pulls back to look Minho in his teary eyes. “Minho, I’m failing to see the problem here?”

“I kissed him and he wanted me to, and he’s always wanted me to, and I’ve been a complete asshole to him every time I’ve seen him because he’s so pretty and he works with you and I didn’t want him to have you and-” Minho gasps for breath, hiccuping all the while, “-and he _did_ want you, just like I was scared of, but he wanted me too, wanted _me too_ all along, and I’m an _idiot,_ Channie.” Here, Minho pauses, reality sinking in. “Oh God," his stomach drops, "and I’m an idiot who’s just confessed, to boot. I should go.”

When he tries to get away, Chan grabs his arm. Minho half spins like he’s in a drama, but they’re on the stairs, so he also nearly falls. Thankfully, Chan catches him. Dying right now would just be the cherry on top of a godawful day. “Minho.”

“Channie?”

“Please breathe and let me get a word in edgeways this time, yeah?” Chan asks, and Minho nods. He can’t quite meet his eyes, but Chan tilts his chin up so he can’t help but do so.

“I already knew about Hyunjin,” Chan admits. “He isn’t subtle, but neither are you when you dislike someone. I didn’t know what to do, because Jinnie’s wonderful, and I wouldn’t say his feelings are unreciprocated, but I’ve been in love with you for years, so-”

“What?” Minho gasps.

_“What?!”_ Hyunjin says from the other side of the door. Ah, that would be the vampire hearing again. Of course. 

Hyunjin’s heard everything.

——————————— 

“We’re all idiots, aren’t we?” Minho sighs, although he’s smiling now. After talking for hours, crying, talking more, followed by more crying, they’ve come to a tentative sort of compromise. Minho has always wanted Chan, Chan has always wanted Minho, but has wanted Hyunjin for a while too, and Hyunjin has wanted them both for years. With Minho’s realisation that maybe (definitely) he’s interested in Hyunjin as well, the solution is as simple as it’s terrifying.

“Speak for yourself,” Hyunjin retorts, squeezing Minho’s hand just the same, “I’ve known what I wanted long before either of you fuckers caught on.”

“We’re doing this, then?” Chan checks, sounding a little disbelieving still. It’s unsurprising— this is a lot for all three of them to process. 

“Better to try than never know, right?” Minho replies. Either side of him, Chan and Hyunjin smile. They’re both holding Minho’s hands, as he’d been the most shaken up out of any of them, though he’s a lot calmer now. 

Hyunjin opens his mouth, looks nervously over at Minho, and then closes it. This repeats another three times before Chan cuts in. “Jinnie, what is it?”

Seeming to brace himself for rejection, Hyunjin finally speaks. “Chan, can I kiss you?”

Chan smiles. “Of course, Jinnie. That’s fine,” he pauses, looks at Minho. “Right?

Minho surprises even himself with the fact that this suddenly doesn’t bother him at all. He _wants_ it, in fact. “Go ahead,” he urges. “Give me a show, yeah?”

“We can manage that,” Hyunjin replies, half shy and half emboldened by the heat of Minho’s gaze. Leaning across Minho, Hyunjin and Chan meet in the middle, heat pooling in Minho’s stomach as he watches the two most beautiful men he’s ever seen making out before his eyes. It escalates to the point that Hyunjin ends up in Minho’s lap somewhere along the way as he keeps kissing Chan, and by the time Hyunjin and Chan pull apart all three of them are panting. Though breathing is unnecessary for Hyunjin, it seems to be a built in response that he hasn’t stopped despite its redundancy. 

“Wow,” Minho says intelligently, hands on Hyunjin’s hips as he squirms in Minho’s lap. “That was, uh-”

“Not to ruin the moment,” Hyunjin cuts in, “but I’m _really_ fucking hungry right now, you guys.”

The other two laugh, and this time Minho doesn’t try and fight the wave of endearment when Hyunjin whines, pouting at the humans needily. “I lied, before,” Minho says, and Hyunjin blinks at him in confusion, red eyes glowing with his need to drink. “You are _incredibly_ cute, Hyunjin.”

“Please,” Hyunjin whimpers, trying so hard to be good for them even as his teeth sharpen beyond his control, eyes drifting to the pulse in Minho’s neck. 

“Here, baby,” Chan says, “Me this time, remember?” He holds out his wrist, as Minho had been the last one to feed the vampire, and Hyunjin writhes in Minho’s lap as he sinks his teeth into Chan. 

Despite not being pumped full of blood or venom right now, Minho has a lapful of vampire grinding down on his dick, and so he moans along with Chan and Hyunjin, the three of them uninhibited now they don’t have to hold back from each other. Still, he keeps count by the clock on Chan’s wall, and pulls them apart after the allotted feeding time is up. Hyunjin whines, but Minho pulls him into a kiss to shut him up. When it breaks, Minho is suddenly all too aware of how Chan is watching them. Chan post-venom, Hyunjin post-feed, and Minho just horny in general right now, there’s a palpable tension between them. 

“Uh…” Hyunjin says tentatively, his voice that pretty kind of broken like it always is when his bloodlust has been sated. “Do I, uh, do I get to help this time?...”

Even now, Hyunjin seems worried that Minho might spirit Chan away and leave him behind. Minho’s heart aches, but he’s determined to make it up to him. “No helping _us_ tonight, Hyunjinnie,” he replies, and Hyunjin looks heartbroken for a split second before lighting up at the sentence that follows. “Tonight is gonna be all about you, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed, please hmu in the comments and kudos would be much appreciated
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)
> 
> -V xx


End file.
